


slowly

by noeltbh



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: IDOLiSH7 Secret Santa, Other, i7ss20, this is my first time writing self insert ahh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeltbh/pseuds/noeltbh
Summary: You and Ryuu met online, and now you’re meeting up for the very first time. Filled with both nerves and excitement, it’s time for a picnic date!
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	slowly

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SELF INSERT and i don’t read it so uh!!! I REALLY HOPE I DID OKAY AAAAA !!!!! happy holidays, lunareclipse!! hope you enjoy!! :D

Ryuu nervously buttons up his shirt collar. Today is his official first date. Or, one that hasn’t been some girl dragging him along while he was left in confusion. He looks in the mirror and makes sure his hair isn't sticking out.

This whole situation is...a bit obscure, but he doesn’t mind. He met his date online, and not in an idol and fan situation. Ryuu sometimes liked to go on Twitter, under a fake persona, and just...relax. Have people get to know him for who he was. No Trigger, no fame, just plain old Ryuu. It felt nice, sometimes. And, he did end up meeting someone. Well, more than someone. They were sweet, and kind, and patient with him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like them romantically, maybe just a little bit? He wasn’t totally sure yet. But, either way, it was nice to have someone who liked him for him, and not his status.

Today-- Ugh, why won’t this piece of hair stay down!! ...Today, they were meeting. For the first time. And oh boy, was Ryuu nervous to meet them. What if they didn’t like him as much in real life? What if he was too awkward? What if they were weird, or just a fan? He sighed.

He’d just have to hope it’d go well, but he had faith! Something about this just felt right. The two were going to a park; A very secluded one that not many people went to, of course. They’d both decided to make lunches for each other,and Ryuu seriously hoped his turned out okay.

Anesagi had let him use the car today, with about an hour long lecture in exchange. It wasn’t a good idea to take public transport, and Ryuu didn’t want his manager involved, as much as he loved her. This was Ryuunosuke Tsunashi, and nothing more.

***

You arrive at the meeting spot, setting down the sheet you brought for you both to sit on. And holy *shit* are you nervous. Ryuu is an idol! He could probably get any date he wanted to, any time of day. What if you’re too boring for him? Well, you knew he wasn’t the type of person to think like that, but still...so many negative scenarios are racing through your mind.

It’s okay. I’ve got this, you think to yourself. You stare down at the patterns of the sheet and begin tracing them, focusing on that instead of your worries.

“U...Um. Hey.” A man's voice. You look up and startle, jumping a little.

“Ah, Ryuu!”

“Um. Hi.” He sits down and sets down his bento, a decent space forming between you guys.

Silence falls as you both stare to the side.

“Ah…” Ryuu starts off, “It’s really nice out today, yeah?”

“Yeah, it is..-- Nah, y'know what?” You take a quick breath. “We’re not gonna do this. We’ve been talking for months! We know each other, so we don’t have to be so awkward.”

Ryuu shifts in position, the sheet getting a little wrinkled in the process. “I know, I’m sorry, I’m just… nervous. Really nervous, and,--”

“I know, I am too,” you look him in the eyes, “and that’s alright! It’s understandable, it’s our very first meeting. But I promise, we know each other. It’s alright, you don’t have to impress me or anything.”

He nods. “That’s true….Alright then, did you see that new episode of Hell’s Kitchen last night?”

You giggle in response. “Yeah, actually…” Both of you ease into a flow of conversation, much more like how you would interact online. Things feel better, like how they’re supposed to be. Your worry melts away, and it looks like Ryuu’s does too, when he pulls out his lunchbox.

“Hungry yet?” He takes the lid off, revealing a colorful bento. It’s got glossy cuts of tuna, laid out on a bed of rice. Fried vegetables are tucked neatly on the side, and there's a little bit of seaweed salad next to then. “I wasn’t sure if you'd like the sauces,” he laughs, “so, um, I brought them on the side.” Two little containers are placed down on the sheet. One is a rich brown soy sauce, the other looks to be a spicy mayo.

“Oh, wow…” You gasp. This looks amazing! Ahh, what if yours isn’t as good… Even though you... both bonded over cooking, your skills are still a work in progress. Ryuu’s given you lots of tips, but you’re more of an excited learner than a seasoned enthusiast.

You slip the lid off your box. While Ryuu’s bento was more about contents, yours is more about presentation. Or at least, it was supposed to be. Two rice balls were placed in the center, adorned by vegetables in the shapes of flowers. Cute little faces are drawn with sauce on the rice, albeit a little crooked, and some of the cookie-cutter side pieces turned out with messy edges. But still, it’s pretty cute if you do say so yourself! Atleast, you hope Ryuu will think it is.

“Here, um, I know I’ve still got a lot to learn, and--”

“Waah…! This is amazing!” His eyes squint into that cute little smile of his, dimples forming on his cheeks. “I love it!!”

“Are you sure?” You say warily.

“Of course!!” He clasps your hands, slipping the bento out in the process. “Ah!” Ryuu nearly squeaks when your hands touch, and he rips it away. You both stare at each other, and his ears are turning red. “Uh...sorry…”

“Mmm, it’s alright!” You place your hand back on top of his, and he giggles sheepishly.

“Ah, um….I’ll try your bento now, if that's okay!!” His voice cracks a bit in embarrassment, but he looks like he's holding back a school boy’s grin. “Oh!” He takes a bite of the rice ball. Then another. “It’s plum!! My favorite, how’d you know?”

“You mentioned it once, I think! And I, uh…”

“You remembered? Aha, even I don’t remember saying that…” He pulls his hand away from yours to hide his blush. “God, you’re so cute…”

“Uh, um, thanks!!” You shove a piece of fish into your mouth before you can blurt out something dumb. And holy shit, Ryuu really is a good cook. The piece of tuna melts in your mouth, and it seems like it's got a small bit of flavoring to accompany it. You go in for another bit, this time dipping it in the little container of spicy mayo Ryuu had given you on the side.

“Wow,” you finish chewing, “this is amazing!! Tastes just like a restaurant!”

Ryuu rubs the back of his neck. “Ah..y’know, it’s just because I’ve had so much practice, growing up with a fishing company and all! But...but, um, thank you!! So much!”

“Seriouslyyyy~,” you gush, “so good… I’m worried mine may not be as good though, sorry!”

“Hm?” Ryuu’s face scrunches up into a pout. “Don’t say that, you did amazing!! Here, look!” he sticks a couple of vegetables in your face, clutched between chopsticks.

“Oh!” It takes you a minute to register that he wants you to eat what he has held out. “Mm..,” you take a bite, “yeah, I guess it’s pretty good!!”

“See, told you so!”

“Aha, I guess so…!” Ryuu hasn’t seemed to notice what he just did yet, and you think you’ll keep it that way. He might get shy if he notices. You’re happy he can feel relaxed, and you don’t wanna disturb that.

“Here.” You lean forward, nudging closer to Ryuu. “Try yours then!”

Ryuu takes the bite of fish from you, and chews thoughtfully. “Hmm…”

“Oh, don’t be like that!! It’s good!” You pout.

“Yeah, I guess… Thanks.” Ryuu gives in and you’re satisfied. You know he sometimes has trouble with recognizing his skills for himself, instead of just for others, so you push him a bit more on these things.

“Yup! It’s good.” You lean a little closer, resting your head on Ryuu’s shoulder. He jolts for a minute, but then nuzzles back into you. 

It might take a while for things to be less awkward, but Ryuu is still Ryuu. You hope this is only the beginning of more to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twitt @ noeltbhhh come talk to me about i7!!


End file.
